krazy_klownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krazy Klowns Wikia
Welcome to the Krazy Klowns Wikia Welcome to the Wikia of the Krazy Klowns YouTube channel. Please do not edit, we want to keep all information accurate. Channel History Created in May 29th 2016 by Birdman the Krazy Klowns was made to post videos of stunts but the channel was later changed to be more comedic. When the channel was first created it had five members (called the original members) Birdman, Angelo, The Raven, AJ (later changed to Bookworm) and Baby Dino, the channel would get Boy Gerbil a few days later but despite appearing before some original members he is not counted as a original member due to not joining the first day. Krazy Klown Members Original Members * Birdman, Bird Claus, Rickey Rat, The Jester, GL7 '(2016 - Present) * 'Angelo '(2016, 2016 - 2017) * 'The Raven '''(2016 - Present) * [http://krazy-klowns.wikia.com/wiki/Abbie_Barry?venotify=created '''Bookworm/AJ]' '(2016 - 2017) * Baby Dino (2016, 2016 - Present) New Members * Boy Gerbil '''(2016, 2016 - 2017) * [http://krazy-klowns.wikia.com/wiki/Drew_Solomon?venotify=created '''Ice Knight] (2016 - Present) * Dill Doe '(2017)* * '''Mr. Truffles '(2017)* *Appeared before becoming members Unofficial Krazy Klown Members * '''Cat Lady * Queen Bee * Emma * Turd * Lizard * Gold Knight * Boy Hamster * Bulbazard Other Groups * The Soy Side * South Pole * Malt Didney New Series * Stunts - A series based around stunts/stupid ideas, like the channels original videos, some Completely Stupid Videos and all Birdman Outta Nowhere are also part of this series. This was made to honor the original videos and because how the fans requested more stunts. * Halloween - a seasonal series based around Halloween themed videos, not all videos made in October are in this series only Halloween themed ones are. * 12 Days of Christmas - a seasonal series based around Christmas themed videos done 12 days in a row leading up Christmas. * Bean Boozled - A series in which members and guests play Bean Boozled for the Bean Boozled Championship. * Q&A - A series where each video a member answers fan questions. * Bookworms Library - A series in which each video Bookworm tells a Krazy Klowns themed story from her "library". * Funny Unboxings - A series where The Raven pretends to unbox odd stuff. * Skream - a parody of the Scream movies and TV show. * KKW Championship - A series where originally Birdman used to challeng WWE wrestler Goldust to a match but later was used for all feuds for the KKW Championship. Original Series *Completely Stupid Videos - A series used for all Krazy Klowns videos but was later renamed to Original Krazy Klowns once they started season two. *Birdman Outta Nowhere!! - A mini series where Birdman attacks another member using a pro wrestling member (usually wearing a shirt of the wrestler who does the move) without there knowledge of it before hand. Inspired by the vines "RKO Outta Nowhere" and videos where people run up and hit a RKO on someone. *The Diss Track - A series hosted by AJ/Bookworm each video Bookworm will "target" one celebrity she will insult, ussualy bringing up past things that person has done and quotes they said, though the videos aren't meant to be taken personally they do point out more series points. *Movies Explained - A series hosted originally by Birdman in which he explains the plot of a movie, but was cancelled after one video. Later on it was announced the series will be brought back with the Boy Gerbil as the host with a different format and only the basic plot will be explained instead of the whole movie. After one video it was changed to any member could host the series. *Birdman vs Eggroll - This began when Birdman made a rap about a kid who bullied him named Eggroll. Soon Eggroll started commenting on Krazy Klowns videos insulting Birdman leading to more videos about Eggroll. Birdman later stated Eggroll has bullied other Krazy Klown members in the past and that he is currently targeting people to get Birdman to fight him which Birdman agreed to. When it was time for the fight Eggroll never showed up and by the rules made before the fight Birdman was awarded the win. A few videos were made after the fight as Eggroll continued to bother Birdman. Though the at first it was just Birdman and Eggroll there's been others involved like Eggrolls friends (referred to as his minions or The Dumplings) which caused other Krazy Klowns to join to take them on calling them collectively as The Soy Side. *This Is Basically Our Lives - A animated series (written by The Raven) featuring cartoon versions of all Krazy Klowns members. Most episodes star one member getting made fun of. The theme song of the show "Disingenuous Dill Weed" sang by Dill Doe. After problems with posting the series the it was removed off the main page but was originally going to have 12 episodes and a second season but was stopped after only 2 episodes. Unreleased Series * The Adventures of Birdman - A superhero series starring Birdman and his sidekick The Raven fighting "crime", Birdman plays himself but in this series as a idiotic superhero and The Raven who will often question the Birdmans odd actions. * Boy Gerbils Story Time - A series where in each episode someone form the channel will tell a odd story or say there version of a classic story to the Boy Gerbil. * Don't Even Get Me Started! - A rant series where a member rants about something they hate and doesn't want to see anymore. * Dill's World - A series in which Dill goes on adventures in the Krazy Klowns house with his dog to find a stalker bear. Seasons Movies Krazy Klowns The Movie (2016) Birdman sets out to make a video in order to get a trillion views, however everyone is to busy causing him to have to do it by himself. Meanwhile The Raven, Ice Knight, and Boy Gerbil have to go on an adventure to get Boy Gerbil a new potato after The Raven and Ice Knight cause him to lose his. This plot was decided at random in a video announcing the movie. Baby Dino and Dill Doe appear in the movie as well with Angelo, Bookworm, Cat Lady, and Queen Bee being mentioned throughout. At the first ever Klowny Awards (2017) it won 6 awards. Other Channels Krazy Klowns Wrestling (2016) created by Birdman and features most other Krazy Klowns members, this is a more serious channel though they do joke around but all videos talk about wrestling unlike the original channel. Birdman is the channels analyst (has been said he knows everything about WWE history), The Raven mainly does odd things in the background and Boy Gerbil mainly insults wrestlers (other members state he knows nothing about wrestling). The main series on the channel are Raw Recap and Smackdown Summed Up. Birdman has stated the channel is based on Whatculture Wrestling. This channel currently isn't making any videos. Birdnation (2017) created by Birdman this channel post daily vlogs and deleted clips. Birdnation features most Krazy Klowns members and past member, this channel serves as "behind the scenes" for some Krazy Klowns videos in the vlogs but mainly is about what the Klowns do in there free time. This channel is the first Krazy Klowns channel to use both the Klowns real names and nicknames. This channel currently isn't making any videos. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:YouTube